Best Friends
by writingangel27
Summary: Bianca is bringing a dance team to Degrassi and she has to battle power squad to keep it running. In the process, she meets Tiara Harris and they're a lot alike and they are trying to turn things around but when times are hard they both learn that sometimes, all you need is a best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Bianca DeSousa placed a flyer on the wall of Degrassi high school. She still had more flyers to hang around the school but it was all for a good cause. She was starting a dance team at Degrassi. It took some pleading and begging from Mr. Simpson but, he agreed.

"Dance Crew?" A voice said and Bianca turned.

"Yup. Tryouts are this Friday after school." Bianca said and then realized she'd never seen the girl before. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Tiara." She held out her hand and they shook.

"I'm Bianca." She said "Do you dance?"

"Only since I was three." Tiara said "Ballet, jazz, tap, hip-hop, contemporary, and even ballroom. Dancing is my passion."

"We'll see." Bianca walked off as the girl went to class. Just then she ran into Marisol, head of the power squad.

"What's this?" Marisol asked, holding up a flyer.

"The flyers for the dance team that's coming to Degrassi."

"We already have a dance team."

"Holding up pom-poms and cheering, is not, dancing okay? Besides, Mr. Simpson approved it."

"Good luck." Marisol said as she balled up a flyer and tossed it in the trash. She didn't mean that with good intentions and Bianca knew it. At lunch she spotted Tiara with her Beats headphones over her ears and she knew no one else would exactly be with her at this moment.

"Hey." Tiara said pulling her headphones down to the top of her shoulders. "How are you?" She asked

"Fine."

"So… why are you sitting with me?"

"If you want the truth… you're probably the only person I can really talk to."

"Oh. I can relate to the feeling."

"You have no idea."

"Try having a mother who's incarcerated, a father who's dead, so you live with your brother who isn't the best guardian but he's the closest thing you have left."

"I've seen worse. Reputations are _so _hard to shake around here."

"Listen. Do you still do that stuff you used to do now?"

"No way."

"Then that's all that matters. I've done bad things too, mostly because of my anger at the universe but, it's in the past."

Bianca actually had fun with Tiara, who was down to earth and cool. Come Friday she was ready to get the dance auditions started. After school she was surprised to see at least thirty dancers in their workout clothes warming up, practicing, and stretching. She gave them all another twenty minutes and it was three thirty.

"Okay, listen up." Bianca said and all of them gathered around her. "You guys get one minute to show me what you've got then you're free to go and results will be posted after school on Monday. Got it?" They all nodded and Bianca sat in the bleachers and the first name was Tiara's. "Tiara Allen." She called out. Tiara came out of the crowd of people and hooked up her iPod to the stereo in the gym and the music she picked out was cool but her dance moves would be tough to beat, she moved easily and some of her moves weren't simple. It looked like she might be the best of the day. By the end of the auditions, she'd seen enough good auditions to have a team and the people she'd picked were guys and girls. Once the gym was empty Bianca gathered her list and her bag. Outside, Bianca was surprised to find Tiara in front of the school, still dancing. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" Bianca asked

"My brother was supposed to come get me but he's probably just late."

"I can give you a ride, because something tells me that you'll be here for a while." Tiara smiled.

"I guess… thanks." Tiara got in the passenger's seat and Bianca listened to her address and realized that they lived on the same street.

"So, what are your plans for college?"

"Major in Dance. Hopefully get a scholarship since, my parents are obviously not paying and my brother's useless when it comes to money." Tiara said "What about you?"

"I'm not really sure yet."

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure. Besides, people do go into college when they're still thinking about majors." She said.

"I know that now."

"And sometimes, always having things planned out, can make life boring." She said "Anyway, do you have a boyfriend?"

"It's complicated." Bianca said while she was thinking of Drew.

"How?"

"He's with someone else who's addicted to drugs and he likes me."

"That is complicated, but if he likes you, why can't he just break up with her?" Bianca sighed

"Because, she needs someone."

"Where are her parents?"

"They're around."

"It must be _very _complicated then. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen." When Tiara got out of the car to go to her apartment, that one quote kept lingering in Bianca's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this addition, we get to see things happening in Tiara's world too.**

Bianca DeSousa posted the dance team results outside the gym of Degrassi as spectators gathered around and she was glad to get out of the way. It also said that practice started tomorrow after school.

"Hey Bianca." Marisol said, a little too happily.

"What do you want?" Bianca said

"I need you to move the Dance Crew's halftime routine to another time and their practices."

"Why?"

"Because Power Squad practice is moved back and we're not performing at halftime anymore."

"The Dance Crew needs more time to get ready for halftime and maybe people just want to see some new material for a change." Marisol shot her an evil look and walked away.

"What's wrong with Marisol?" Tiara asked "She just gave everyone an F you sort of look so…"

"We have the old power squad rehearsal times and we perform first at Half time this Friday."

"This Friday?" Tiara said "That's kinda close isn't it?"

"Yeah but the people I picked are all really good dancers and I know they all can pick up and make a dance routine pretty fast."

"I know I can." Tiara said and Bianca's mind trailed for a little bit as she saw Drew Torres walking with Katie Matlin down the hallway. She longed to be the girl with him, but that would be… wrong. "Is that the guy you love so much?" Bianca sighed

"Yeah."

"If he's with someone else, you gotta let the relationship run it's course, it never works out well if you ruin someone's relationship."

"I know." Bianca said "And can we change the subject?" She asked "Do you have your eye on anyone?"

"I haven't been here long enough." She answered "I'll get back to you on that in a couple of days. Anyway, what type of dance are we doing on Friday?"

"I was hoping hip-hop."

"Something to wake up the crowd. Nice."

"It'll also make the Power Squad look like a beginning ballet class." Bianca said

"I like the idea. I can see Marisol as being a not nice person." Tiara said "I'll see you at lunch." Bianca went on to class but she spotted Drew on the way.

"Hey Bianca wait up." Drew said

"I have to get to class Drew."

"Just wait a second." She turned to look at Drew. "I broke up with Katie."

"What?" Bianca said "You can't do that." Drew took her hand.

"I did it to be with you."

"You need to be there for Katie."

"I am going to be there for her, but only as a friend." Drew said "I want to be with you."

**Tiara**

Tiara was rubbing her temples from the work she had to do in Calculus class. She was smart but that didn't mean she enjoyed math. She was checking her phone when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said and he handed Tiara her phone. She noticed that he was kind of cute.

"I'm Tiara." She said

"I'm Dave." He said "Are you new?"

"Yeah. I just moved here from New York."

"The states?"

"Yeah, but where I came from isn't that far from here."

"Do you like Degrassi so far?"

"It's okay. I've made a friend and that's cool with me." She said "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He responded

"From the way you said that, it sounded like things ended badly."

"They did." He said

"How bad?"

"Someone got hit by a car and may never walk again."

"Seriously? I'm so sorry. Did your girlfriend get hit by the car?"

"No. My girlfriend before that. I can admit, I did her wrong and tried to forget about her but she found me and…" Dave stopped

"All hell broke loose?" She asked

"Pretty much."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to about it, or someone to make you forget all about it. I'm here."

"I think I might take you up on that offer." Just then, the warning bell rang.

"I'll see you later Dave." At lunch Tiara met Bianca at the same spot they'd been in yesterday.

"Are you happy?" Tiara said "It's because of that guy isn't it?"

"Yeah. I didn't do anything wrong either."

"It's better to wait for what you want than to steal it."

"It does feel a little bit better but girls at Degrassi can be brutal when it comes to their boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends."

"Then I guess I'll have to watch my back."

"You like someone?"

"His name is Dave. Do you know him?"

"He's in grade eleven, so not really."

"Well, I ran into him and he seems nice but his last relationship obviously caused a lot of problems. Then again, my relationship caused me a lot of problems so maybe we're made for each other."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Depends. How much time is left in lunch?"

"Twenty minutes."

"And we still have to eat, so, I had a baby by him but he got put in jail… for life."

"Oh my god, really?" Tiara nodded

"I had to give up the baby, but it's an open adoption so I learn what he's doing and they send me pictures and videos." Tiara saw the sympathy in Bianca's eyes. "It's sad but, he wouldn't have had a good life with me, so it's for the best."

"I'm sorry." Tiara shrugged

"It's okay." She said "Now you know."

**Bianca**

Bianca entered the gym only to find Power Squad girls. _Marisol_. She thought and marched up to the captain.

"Marisol. There is dance team practice in here so get out."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine then I will." Tiara walked up to Bianca's side. _I knew I liked this girl_. "So, tell you and your followers to get to stepping or I will flip you upside down and mop the gym floors with you."

"I'll be sure to tell Simpson about you threatening me."

"Okay. I'll go with you and tell him how you're disrupting dance team practice." Marisol shot her a look but she gathered up the power Squad and they left. Bianca and Tiara waved to the evil head cheerleader and then they both got to work. Tiara pulled her brown micro braids into a ponytail and warmed up and stretched. Bianca sat next to her on the floor as they both stretched.

"Thanks." Bianca said "I'm sure I was going to kill Marisol."

"It's no big deal." Tiara said "I've dealt with more than that black Barbie."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready." Tiara said "So did anything happen with you and your man?"

"I guess he's trying not to appear as rude to his ex-girlfriend by moving on so quickly."

"I guess I can see behind that line of reasoning."

"I feel like things are finally getting better for me." She said "Have you talked to Dave lately?"

"I haven't seen him for the rest of the day. I can admit I was hoping to."

"It's only been one day."

"I know."

"Anyway, let's get started." Bianca showed the team the steps which were challenging but they would definitely keep the crowd's attention and the music was "The motto" by Drake. It had to be edited of course but the school would recognize it.

"That was good." Bianca said to the team. "We're gonna give the power squad a run for their money." They all cheered but then Bianca said "Don't get too excited, we still need to fix some things. We have practice tomorrow at the same time, now get outta here." Tiara and Bianca headed outside and Bianca said.

"You guys are all really good."

"That's why you picked us." Tiara said "And we won't let you down." Bianca took Tiara home and when she parked her car she noticed something that made her blood boil that she hadn't seen before. She had a dent on the driver's side in the backseat and taped to the window was a note.

_A lot more is going to be ruined if you stay with Drew._

Bianca ripped the note up. She knew exactly who sent it to her and she knew she was going to chance it because if this person had a moment and decided they could mess with her, they had another thing coming.

**Tiara**

Tiara took the bus to Degrassi early that morning and had to wait around since it was mostly vacant. Then she noticed Dave shooting hoops on the outside basketball court.

"Dave?" She said, walking around the gates and dropping her bags by the gate. "What are you doing here"

"My dad's a cop here at Degrassi, so I'm usually here early with him." He said "Why are you here so early?"

"I had to catch the bus and it runs early. Mind if I join you?" She said, holding her hands up for the basketball. He tossed it to her and they were launched into a game of one-on-one until school started.

"That was a fun game." Tiara said "You're pretty good. Do you play?"

"I play on the school team?"

"Who's your favorite team?"

"Lakers." He said "Who's yours?"

"Celtics."

"Traitor." Dave said

"Please, Kobe is a ball hog."

"So now you're hating on my player. Let's not even talk about it or someone's going to get their feelings hurt."

"Fine." She said "Are you going to the game this Friday?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"I have to. I'm on the dance team and we perform there."

"Then I'll look forward to it." He said

"How about we hang out after the game?" Dave smiled at her.

"We can do that." He said

"I have to get to class. I'll see you later." Tiara said and she went off to class early so Dave wouldn't see her grinning like an idiot.

**Bianca**

"Sorry about your car." Katie said as she passed Bianca in the hallway.

"Excuse me?" Bianca said

"I know you're the reason Drew broke up with me."

"You were using me to get drugs which you got but you overdosed and refuse to admit you have a problem. Sorry if that's a problem for people. Drew only stayed with you because he felt sorry for you."

"If it weren't for you, a lot more people would be happy." Marisol said

"Stay out of this. You've caused enough problems." Bianca said "Katie, I'm warning you. You don't want to mess with me or you'll regret _everything _you did." Bianca walked to lunch with her threat serious as a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiara**

Tiara came to school Friday morning with some much energy it was as if she'd eaten a big bowl of candy for breakfast. She had her dance outfit in her bag. Since the dance crew had picked out uniforms but had no money to order them, for now the best thing they had was black tank tops or wife beaters and khaki shorts with all girls rocking ponytails. She had her headphones on, going over the dance in her head when Dave came up to her as she sat on the bench.

"Hey, what's up?" She said

"Nothing." He said "What are you listening to?"

"The Motto. It's what we're dancing to at halftime."

"The motto?" Dave asked "And Mr. Simpson approved?"

"We had to cut it, but yeah he did."

"It should be fun to watch, "The Motto" is my song."

"Mine too. You only live once? But the way he put it in YOLO is so creative."

"See. I like you, you seem so cool. You listen to rap, you play basketball, I've never met a girl like you." Tiara smiled

"To be honest… no guy has ever told me that before."

"That's too bad, I can tell you're really special." He touched her chin so she could look up at him and they both smiled. Then the bell rang and they walked to their classes. As Tiara was headed to her second class of the day a girl walked up to her she had light brown hair and she was pretty but Tiara had a feeling she didn't want to sit down and chat.

"Hey. You're Tiara right?"

"Yeah. And you're…"

"Katie."

"Nice to meet you."

"I noticed you hanging with Bianca the other day and I just wanted to say you might want to watch your back around her."

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Because, she's known as a boyfriend stealer around here."

"Sounds personal."

"She's the reason my last boyfriend broke up with me."

"Oh. Now I get it, you're the girlfriend that was on drugs."

"Is that what she told you?" Katie asked

"Yeah she did." Tiara said and the whole atmosphere changed

"Well she's wrong."

"No, you've got jealous ex all over you, so for one, if he's with someone else, maybe it wasn't meant to be and second going after people and trying to turn them against her is pathetic so lay off the drugs." Katie pushed her but Tiara pushed her back straight onto the floor and into the wall.

"Miss Harris." She turned to Mr. Simpson "And Miss Matlin. My office. Now." In the office, he talked to both of them.

"We don't tolerate violence Miss Harris and Katie you, as class president, should know that."

"Mr. Simpson I was just trying to be friendly and she attacked me."

"Bitch please." Tiara said

"Tiara." Mr. Simpson said "I'm gonna let that one slide but watch what you say."

"Sorry."

"There were faults on both parts so, Tiara you're in ISS for the rest of the day and Katie so are you. Maybe you two can learn to get along." He handed them their slips and they rolled their eyes at each other and didn't utter a word as they went to the ISS room.

**Bianca**

Bianca was talking to Drew in the hallway when Tiara passed.

"Tiara." She called and Tiara turned around with an angry look. "Oooh, what happened?"

"That chick who's…" Then Tiara looked at Drew. "He's that guy right?"

"Yeah. Drew this is Tiara and Tiara this is Drew."

"Drew." Tiara placed a hand on his shoulder "I hate your ex."

"What happened?"

"Got me ISS for the rest of the day when she pushed me first."

"What happened?"

"Let's not talk about it." Tiara sighed "Are you ready for the game?"

"Yup."

"I'm not sure about that." And then there were Katie and Marisol.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bianca asked

"Due to the attitude of one of the team members, the Dance Crew's performance has been cancelled."

"What!" Bianca and Tiara yelled

"You can't do that!" Tiara said

"As the vice and head president, we can." Marisol shot them an evil smile and so did Katie. Bianca and Tiara lunged for them both but Drew grabbed Bianca and Dave, who was just coming up, grabbed Tiara.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Dave asked

"Our dance routine at the football game has been cancelled."

"Why?" Dave asked "They can't."

"Apparently the presidents can." Bianca said, then Tiara spoke up.

"Hold up. The power squad uses music right?"

"Yeah." The other three said slowly.

"We're gonna need time to warm up. Drew and Dave, here's the plan." Bianca listened in and smiled as she heard the surefire plan.

**Tiara**

Tiara was with the other three girls on the Dance Crew in the girls' bathroom. The Power Squad was using the Locker Rooms. She pulled her hair into a ponytail after she got dressed and then she pulled on her black Converse. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she checked it, it was Dave.

Dave: We're ready.

_Good_. Tiara thought, Marisol was in for a rude awakening if she thought she could take down the Dance Crew.

Tiara: Thanks. I owe you and Drew.

Once the dance team was ready they put their bags in Bianca's car so no one could get on to them. They got in and sat together in the bleachers, Tiara was happy to see Dave join them as they cheered Drew on but with one minute left in the game, Tiara handed Dave her iPod and Dave got up and went to the stereo that controlled the Power Squad's music. Once the Football team was off the field and the Power Squad was on it, the music started but after only thirty seconds, the music malfunctioned. Drew was up by the announcer.

"Well, it looks like there are some problems with this music so while we wait, I'm proud to introduce Degrassi's very own Dance Crew!" The crowd clapped and the Dance Crew switched places with the Power Squad. When the music came on the crowd was in uproar and they only got more into the groove as the Dance Crew showed off their skills. At the end, they even grabbed people from the audience to join them. When it was done the entire audience was cheering, even the majority of the power squad. When halftime was almost over Bianca and Tiara hugged both Dave and Drew.

"You guys were amazing." Drew said

"Thanks." Bianca and Tiara said.

"And go, we don't want coach getting mad at you." Bianca said, Drew hurried off with the rest of the team.

"Now, I'm with Drew, you guys were badass. I've never seen moves like that."

"And we're only gonna get better." Tiara said, "Are we still on for a date after the game?"

"Yeah." Dave said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go be with the rest of the team." Bianca said and she winked at Tiara. Tiara and Dave walked to the bleachers and sat next to each other enjoying the game and cheering their team on.

After the game was over Degrassi won, forty-nine to fourteen. Tiara, along with the rest of the dance team, retrieved her things from Bianca's car.

"You two think you're so slick." Marisol said coming up to them.

"No. You were trying to stop us, but let's get this straight. You can't." Tiara said

"I'm sure Simpson would love to hear how you intentionally ruined our performance."

"It couldn't have been that good. They cheered for us like we were performing with Drake right there."

"Besides, you did the same thing to us. As a matter of fact, did Simpson even know that you and Katie took us out of halftime?" Marisol remained silent. "Exactly."

"Fine. You want a war? You got it." Marisol walked away, angered.

"Don't worry." Bianca said "We can handle whatever she throws at us."

"Okay, well. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Have fun."

"I will." Tiara said and she went to Dave, who was leaning against his blue car. He opened the passenger door for her and she was already impressed.

"Thank you." She said, once they were both in the car and Dave drove a quick drive to a place called Little Miss Steaks. They sat in a booth and began to talk.

"So, have you danced for a long time?"

"Since I was three. I just copied dancers I saw on TV but I could never afford dance classes so from the time I was five up until thirteen my teacher paid for the classes but ever since then, I've worked for them."

"What's your favorite?"

"Hip-hop, for sure. Not that I don't like ballet, it's just, in hip-hop, rules are always changed and new stuff is always brought to the table, it always changes, just like life. But in ballet, rules haven't changed much."

"You like change?" Tiara shrugged

"It's a part of my life, my mom was always dragging me from place to place because we were always getting evicted and my dad died when I was five."

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Tiara sighed

"He was shot coming home from work, it's sad but…" She shrugged.

"I couldn't imagine life without my dad."

"I haven't really had many parental figures, I had to grow up by myself." She said "Anyway, enough with the heavy stuff. Uh… what's going to be your major in college?"

"I don't know yet." He said "What's going to be yours?"

"Dance. I need a scholarship though, I mean I have some money but it's not even close to what I need just to _live _on campus."

"You'll get there, don't worry." Dave said

**Bianca**

Bianca was lounging in her pajamas in her house when the doorbell rang. It was Drew in his usual cuteness.

"Hey." She said letting him in. "What's up?" Then she saw Drew had a look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"My mom told me that… Vince got out of jail on good behavior."

"What!" Bianca yelled. "How is that possible? He sold drugs, he tried to kill you, he brought a gun to the school-"

"I know but… he's not the only one in jail that's done things like that and to the eyes of the police, there are worse criminals that deserve to be in jail, so he's out." Bianca felt like the world was crumbling around her.

"This can't happen." She said "After everything we've been through. He could actually kill someone this time." Bianca could feel the tears coming down her face and Drew hugged her just as the doorbell rang. It was Tiara.

"Tiara what are you doing here?" Bianca said and then she saw Dave come in behind her and Tiara had a red face with bloodshot and swollen eyes.

"I- I…" Tiara was shaking and hiccupping she was so upset. She took a deep breath "My brother, he's dead."

"What happened?" Bianca asked, once again Tiara couldn't speak so Dave spoke up for her.

"I was taking her home but there were police cars around her building and they brought her brother out."

"I don't have anywhere to go." Tiara said "Our rent is late, all relatives live too far away to come here, I don't have a job…"

"You could stay with me." Bianca said

"I can't-"

"Yes you can. My aunt works nights and we could find you a job… I can even help you get your things here."

"We all can." Dave said

"We'll skip school tomorrow and go." Drew and Dave gave them looks.

"There's no way my mom would go for that." Drew said

"Yeah, my dad would kill me." Dave said

"We've got your back after school though." Drew said.

"And you can stay here tonight." Bianca said "You can even borrow some of my clothes if you can't go back there tonight."

"Thanks."

"I really hate to leave, but I have to go." Dave said

"It's okay." Tiara hugged Dave and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll keep you in my prayers." Drew hugged her as well.

"Don't worry, everything will work out."

"Thanks guys." She said and once they were gone Bianca gave her a hug as well.

"Welcome to the madness that is my life." Tiara said

In the morning, Bianca called in the school and explained the situation and she and Tiara drove down to her apartment to gather her things. They had to get past some detectives but Tiara was able to get her clothes, shoes, and personal items. She even grabbed some of her brother's clothes so she could have something to remember him by. Once she got out and was in the car, Bianca was surprised to hear her say,

"It's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"If this were some rich community or someone with connections and money, reporters would be all over this, but my brother's dead and the police? The law enforcement system? They don't care. He's just another dead body on the wrong side of the tracks."

"Sadly, it happens all the time."

**So, big changes have come for Bianca and Tiara, how will they end up? **


End file.
